pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Red
For the walkthrough of this game (along with Blue), see . |corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Red |slogan=no |tab1=LGPE |image1=Lets Go Pikachu Eevee Red.png |tab2=SM |image2=Sun Moon Red.png |tab3=FRLG |image3=FireRed LeafGreen Red.png |tab4=RBY |image4=Red Blue Red.png |size1=220px |size2=135px |size3=160px |size4=180px |caption1=Art from |caption2=Art from |caption3=Art from |caption4=Art from |gender=Male |age=yes |years=11 14 16 18+ |hometown=Pallet Town |region=Kanto |relatives=Mom |trainer=yes |colors=yes |eyes=Black , Brown |hair=Black , Brown |trainerclass=Pokémon Trainer, player character , , |game=yes |generation= , , , , , |games= , , , , , , Black 2, White 2, , , |leader=no |champ=yes |league=Indigo Plateau }} Red is the player character in the Generation I games and the male choice in their Generation III remakes , where his female counterpart is Leaf. Red is introduced as a curious 11-year-old boy from Pallet Town. In the instruction manuals of , it is revealed that Red gained an interest in Pokémon after his best friend, Blue, stopped playing with him and became a bully. His adventure begins one day when Professor Oak calls the two to his lab for a starter Pokémon. Red has a choice of a , , or . Depending on the Pokemon that Red chooses, Blue will choose the Pokémon that has a type advantage over it. In , Red was originally intended to get an , which was swiped by Blue. As a result, Blue keeps the Eevee and Red receives a that Professor Oak caught earlier . Blue challenges Red to a battle immediately to test out his new Pokémon, thinking he will easily beat Red. Red continues as a wandering Trainer, eventually making his way to the caves of Mt. Silver, where he trains his Pokémon alone. In the process, he becomes so distant from the people close to him that he does not even talk to his mom via phone anymore. Eventually, Ethan, Kris , or Lyra arrives at Mt. Silver and challenges Red, identified only as a Pokémon Trainer. If defeated, Red vanishes from Mt. Silver, and returns every time the Elite Four is defeated again by the player of Gold, Silver, Crystal, HeartGold, or SoulSilver. Some time later, Red has been shown to finally come back into public life, as he enters the Champions Tournament of the Pokémon World Tournament in the Unova region. In , Red travels to Alola's Battle Tree with Blue, where the two meet Sun or Moon. Red makes an appearance in If the player has defeated at least six Master Trainers and has six Pokémon in their party, Red can be found by the Indigo Plateau, where he may be challenged to a battle. Like during all Master Trainer battles, the player isn't allowed to use items from their Bag during this battle. After being defeated, Red will grant the player the title of Battle Master before leaving, though he will reappear for a rematch each time the player defeats the Elite Four. Category:Red, Blue and Yellow characters Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal characters Category:FireRed and LeafGreen characters Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver characters Category:Black 2 and White 2 characters Category:Male characters Category:Player characters